wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anduin Wrynn
Anduin Llane WrynnLands of Conflict, 46 is the heir to the throne of Stormwind. He is named for two venerated figures of Stormwind history: the legendary Anduin LotharFlashback and his grandfather King Llane. Biography The son of King Varian Wrynn, ten-year-old Anduin was given the crown in order to maintain order when Varian disappeared en route to a diplomatic conference at Theramore Isle; however, real power resided in the hands of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, the Regent of Stormwind, and Lady Katrana Prestor, the Royal Advisor. King Varian's disappearance was a closely-kept secret, and his sudden "return" (later proven to be an impostor) was treated with skepticism by both Anduin himself and other leaders, such as King Magni of Ironforge. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King During the Wrath of the Lich King Beta test, the only change to the Stormwind Throne Room was the addition of the throne itself. Anduin stood in front of it at his usual spot. Anduin currently stands at the side of his father, who has returned from his long absence. Anduin now has the title . From the WoW manual "King Anduin is as wise a ruler as any ten-year-old has a right to be. Recently his father, King Varian Wrynn, went missing under suspicious circumstances while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. At the behest of the royal councilor, Lady Prestor, young Anduin was given the crown so that order could be preserved within the kingdom of Stormwind. Though few citizens are aware that their true king has been missing for so long, Anduin does the best he can to allay their fears. It is widely held that the boy will grow to become a shrewd leader one day." Age Lore-wise, Anduin Wrynn was ten when the original World of Warcraft game was released. However, given the time change taken into account by the release of Wrath of the Lich King, he would be 12 years of age. Stormrage, whose action takes place sometimes after the fall of the Lich King, claims that he is not quite thirteen. fished from the Dalaran fountain has the flavor text "I wish I would grow up, it feels like I've been 10 for years." Quotes Greeting: Greetings citizen. Greeting: Hi there. Have you heard any news of my father? (Removed in 3.0.2 with the return of his father.) Greeting: Enjoying your stay in Stormwind? "The druid was injured in my service and I will protect him with my life! To reach him, monsters, you'll have to go through me!" "Meeting Thrall would be great, dad. From what I've heard... He's extraordinary. And isn't establishing peace something a king should do? If he can?" "Why waste your warriors and resources in battle when a few words will bring you greater profit?" Said to Garrosh Hellscream during the summit at Theramore "You're anxious to return to Stormwind? But there's so much to discuss here that may insure our kingdom's future peace and prosperity." Notes *The statistics in Lands of Conflict for Anduin Wrynn actually refer to former king Varian Wrynn. *Like his namesake, Anduin Lothar, Anduin's name is identical to that of the famous river Anduin in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-Earth. Gallery File:Anduin Wrynn.jpg|King Anduin in-game File:Anduin2.jpg|King Anduin in a previous build of WotLK. File:Anduinwrynn.jpg|King Anduin Wrynn (RPG) File:Anduin Wrynn TCG.jpg|Anduin in the Trading Card Game. File:Anduinbaby.jpg|Anduin as a baby in his mother's arms. File:VarianTiffinAnduin.JPG|With his parents. File:Anduinbow.jpg|Anduin with his bow. File:Wow-cvr-15.jpg References External links es:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn pl:Anduin Wrynn Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Children Category:Unique voices Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters